Have Faith
by kurogawa-shion
Summary: Les Veilleurs sont touchés par la triste disparition d'Emmeryn, la Sainte Reine d'Ylisse, contrainte à ce choix pour sauver son peuple. Même si la stratège, Este, semble surmonter cette épreuve, elle regrette et pleure cette femme qu'elle a si peu connue. Pourtant le malheur n'engendre pas que des maux, puisque de nouveaux compagnons de combat les ont rejoint dans leur lutte.
1. Easy now girl, I won't hurt you

Fire Emblem : Awakening

 **ファイアー・エンブレム：覚醒**

 **シー** **1** **章・** 「今大丈夫、あなたを損じません。」

 **Chapter C.1 -** _Easy now, girl. I won't hurt you._

-Haa... haaa...

Des soubresauts rythmait ses paroles, les larmes tombaient en petites gouttelettes sur le dos de sa main, posée sur sa cuisse, fermée par la rage et le regret. Elle n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours. Depuis _ce_ jour.

Ces cauchemars incessants revenaient à mesure qu'elle essayait d'oublier.

Elle se levait toutes les nuits sans pouvoir recouvrer le goût du sommeil.

Sans pouvoir se rappeler à quoi il ressemblait.

Mais on n'oublie pas aussi facilement, on ne peut oublier un échec, on ne peut oublier la mort.

Et c'est ce qui faisait qu'elle, grande stratège du camp des Veilleurs, l'un de ses piliers principaux, en venait à s'effondrer sur son lit à chaque fois qu'ils rentraient d'une bataille ou qu'ils s'aventuraient sur les terres de Plegia.

-Emmeryn...

Cachant son visage d'une main, elle finit par prendre son mouchoir et le passer sur les yeux, se tamponnant tranquillement. Mais à mesure qu'elle le faisait, ses pleurs redoublaient et le mouchoir finalement ne servait qu'à absorber le maximum d'eau qu'il pouvait contenir.

Elle le lança donc vulgairement sur le sol, comme harassée par ses propres pleurs, par sa faiblesse. Il n'y avait rien de plus honteux pour un membre des Veilleurs, qui plus est le stratège en chef, que de pleurer de la sorte sans jamais s'en remettre. Le Prince et sa sœur avaient déjà leur peine pour eux, elle ne pouvait se permettre de leur en rajouter. Mais avait-elle fait le nécessaire? Le possible? S'était-elle déjà assez battue pour que cette situation n'arrive pas? Parfois, elle en doutait.

Non, elle en doutait toujours.

Il n'était plus question de sauver un royaume, ni le monde tout entier.

Mais de sauver sa propre conscience de cette folie.

Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas supporter d'autres vies sacrifiées.

La grande reine du Royaume d'Ylisse n'était plus.

Reine mais aussi aînée, elle était celle qui rayonnait pour son peuple. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour lui autant que pour Plegia.

Ce jour-là elle n'avait rien pu faire, stratège qu'elle était; les plans n'avaient pas prévu qu'elle se laisse aller à la mort. Mais elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réussi à faire quelque chose, de n'avoir pas tenté, figée dans la stupeur et l'adrénaline du combat, d'empêcher la Sainte Reine de plonger tête la première du rocher de Grima.

Comme tous les soirs, elle se repassait la bataille détail par détail.

Non il n'y avait pas eu de failles lorsqu'elle avait envoyé les _Wyvernes_ en avant pour accompagner le Prince, non plus lorsque les chevaliers pégases s'étaient lancés pour revenir au plus vite renforcer leur défense. Derrière, les guerriers les plus féroces décimaient tous les ennemis qui venaient en renforts et les mages avaient lancés leurs sorts de protection sur le groupe d'assaut.

Non, vraiment. Il n'y avait rien... D'ailleurs, si une sorcière du clan adverse ainsi qu'un prêtre du royaume n'étaient pas venus pour leur donner un coup de main, certainement qu'ils auraient pu être bloqués pendant de longues minutes. Peut-être même qu'ils n'auraient jamais réussi à franchir les sables du désert, ni les portes de l'autel.

Finalement elle effectua une inspiration saccadée avant de soupirer, plia ses jambes et entoura ses genoux de ses bras pour poser son menton dessus. Pour le peu de temps libre qu'elle avait, elle pouvait se permettre de se laisser aller : après, elle ferait un saut dans les bains et se remettrait à neuf. Tout le monde n'y verrait que du feu.

-Este?

Elle sursauta, tourna la tête vers l'entrée, aux aguets. Quelqu'un l'avait interpellé mais elle ne s'y était pas préparée. Elle essaya de se frotter les joues, les yeux et chercha son mouchoir pendant de longues secondes.

-O-Oui? …

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'arranger sa voix, elle paraissait fluette, presque cassée. Si quelqu'un entrait sans prévenir, elle n'aurait pas le temps de cacher tout son bazar ni même d'arranger sa tenue.

-Je t'ai apporté des gâteaux, tu n'es pas venue manger.

Elle resta pétrifiée sur place : il était si tard? Elle n'avait même pas remarqué l'heure. Elle finit par se maudire elle-même, serrant les dents, évitant de dire des grossièretés mal placées. Elle ne pouvait se permettre d'afficher une telle image devant les autres.

 _Tu fais bien ridicule ma cocotte._ Pensait-elle en se chaussant les pieds de ses longues bottines.

Elle les mettait en sautillant jusqu'au battant de la tente et finit par ouvrir, essoufflée, les cheveux en pagaille et les vêtements dépareillés. Mais elle n'y pensa pas de suite lorsqu'elle vit l'impressionnante silhouette devant elle : grande et imposante, il n'y avait pourtant que de la douceur dans ce visage délicat, encadrés par de longs cheveux blonds. Si la nuit imposait une certaine obscurité, elle n'arrivait pas à éteindre la lueur qu'émanait ce drôle de personnage.

-Libra! S'exclama-t-elle, surprise. Elle avait été tellement absorbée par ses soucis, qu'elle avait spontanément traduit sa voix par celle d'une de ses camarades, se sentant alors totalement idiote. Du coup, se rendant compte de sa tenue, elle tenta en vain de se recoiffer et de réajuster ses vêtements. Désolée, je ne savais pas que c'était toi... Oh mais! Il pleut et je t'ai laissé dehors tout ce temps!

Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête, elle le fit entrer à la hâte et referma rapidement le battant derrière elle. S'il y avait quelque chose de bien honteux, c'était son étourderie du moment. Elle bondit pour attraper une serviette par là, sans trop savoir ce qu'elle faisait, puis vint vers lui dans la précipitation.

-Désolée, vraiment...

Mais contre toute attente, seul un doux sourire ornait à présent les lèvres du moine, comme si tout cela n'avait que peu d'importance, sans pour autant qu'il ne se moque d'elle.

Libra était un homme extrêmement calme, il avait la faculté d'apaiser les têtes brûlées du camp et les conflits pouvaient être endigués à la source grâce à lui. Il était connu pour s'être férocement battu pour la Sainte Reine, mais aussi parce qu'il avait l'apparence d'une femme très belle. Bien entendu, la stratège ne s'était pas fixée sur cette image, il fallait simplement reconnaître qu'il était apaisant, serein et qu'il donnait l'envie irrésistible de se confier à lui malgré l'impressionnante impassibilité de son visage.

Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, la regardant paisiblement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, en revanche... tu n'as pas l'air en forme?

-Ah... si, si! Je... je faisais juste une revue des batailles que nous aurions à faire plus tard, j'espérais prendre de l'avance en me concentrant sur les stratégies et les capacités de chacun... maintenant que toi et Tharja êtes là, ce serait bête de ne pas avoir recours à vos qualités! Haha!

Ce sourire pourtant était crispé, cachait mal ses véritables pensées. Il n'y avait pas une once de vérité dans ce qu'elle disait, et elle comprit bien vite qu'il n'était pas dupe non plus lorsqu'elle vit son regard posé sur la quantité impressionnante de mouchoirs qui s'entassait sur son lit à la place de ce qui aurait dû être des cartes et des statistiques : niveau crédibilité = zéro. Il avait haussé un sourcil, esquissé un sourire quelque peu moqueur.

Elle toussota et finalement tendit l'espèce de serviette :

-Bref.

Puis elle remarqua que la serviette n'en était pas une, elle ressemblait plutôt à un débardeur à dentelles qu'elle utilisait pour ne pas user ses vêtements de combats. Son visage vira au rouge, elle jeta négligemment l'habit derrière elle en espérant qu'il ne l'ait pas vu, et finit par le débarrasser de son plateau.

-Hm, oublie la serviette. Installe-toi, je vais faire un feu!

Elle déposa le plateau sur une table de chevet et ramassa à la hâte tous les mouchoirs qui traînaient par-ci par-là pour les jeter dans une poubelle bien pleine. Elle lui prit sa longue cape et la mit à sécher sur une chaise, avant de rallumer le feu d'une espèce de foyer de fortune démarqué par des cailloux assez imposants. Il s'était installé sur un tabouret non loin d'elle.

-Hm, dis-moi Este.

Elle tressaillit en remuant le petit bois. Elle savait qu'il allait poser cette question, qu'elle ne serait pas éternellement seule dans ses pensées et qu'il en viendrait à la bousculer dans cette routine nouvelle qui s'était installée entre elle et les batailles. Elle savait qu'il ne la lâcherait pas tant qu'elle ne sortirait pas d'ici, c'était ce qui l'inquiétait. Il mit d'ailleurs un certain temps, la fixant comme jamais, avant de reprendre.

-J'espère que tu manges bien tout de même? Tu m'as l'air bien pâle, ce n'est pas bon de sauter les repas.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être soulagée, mais elle profita de cette question pour changer le cours de la discussion, sans vraiment se douter que c'était déjà son intention. Libra était un homme bien attentionné, pas seulement parce qu'il était homme d'église, mais aussi parce qu'il appréciait d'aider les autres lorsqu'il le fallait. Il avait beau ne pas beaucoup parler, son regard en disait long, et souvent détendus par son aura, les autres cessaient irrémédiablement tout conflit. C'était ce que l'on pouvait considérer comme une personne indispensable en ces temps de guerre.

-Ah... oui oui, je n'ai juste pas vu l'heure passer, ne t'en fais pas! Je ne peux pas me battre le ventre vide après tout.

Toujours ce sourire crispé, ce manque de confiance qui brusquement la cloua au sol comme un rocher sur une pauvre plante. À présent elle ne ressemblait pas à grand chose. Du moins, ni physiquement, ni mentalement. Ses yeux marquaient le coup d'une fatigue néfaste et elle ne pouvait pas défendre correctement sa bonne santé au vu de son teint blafard.

-Essaie d'avaler quelque chose, demain sera une journée plus tranquille, tu auras peut-être le temps de te poser.

Il sourit alors qu'elle le regardait, les flammes du foyer éclairant sa peau blanche, ses yeux verts et son expression si calme et sereine. Elle ne put qu'abandonner l'idée de s'enfermer dans ce monde plein de miasmes et de déprime qu'étaient les souvenirs. Elle voulut ne serait-ce qu'un instant prier avec cet homme qui lui tendait imperceptiblement les bras. Pourtant elle ne pouvait totalement s'en défaire.

-Oui...

Comme il semblait attendre un geste de sa part, elle prit rapidement le repas et commença à manger, sans beaucoup d'entrain. Pour une fois qu'il avait l'air délicieux, elle ne semblait pas apprécier. Rien que le fait de piquer quelques morceaux et de les mettre à la bouche fut pour elle un acte totalement forcé qu'elle réitéra autant de fois que son être pleurait le contraire. Elle ne pouvait faire autant de mal à une personne qui s'était déplacée pour la voir, surtout pas après l'avoir laissée quelques minutes sous la pluie. Mais le silence paraissait avoir marqué leur discussion déjà peu animée, et elle ne s'en rendit compte qu'après, lorsqu'elle finissait déjà la moitié de son écuelle. Ce fut Libra qui le rompit :

-Este?

Elle tourna la tête, gênée de l'avoir tant fait attendre mais préférant ne rien dire.

-N'hésite pas à venir me parler si jamais tu ne te sens pas bien. Les dieux sont à l'écoute de tous.

Elle avait beau ne pas croire en ces dieux-là, elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui la soutenait, si ce n'était lui. Peut-être que pour cela elle lui serait toujours redevable. Elle finit par sourire mais un sourire qui cachait mal la tristesse et le doute qui régnaient en elle. Même son hochement de tête n'avait rien de convainquant, pourtant elle ne manquait pas de sincérité.

-Hm hm!

Il l'avait compris, il décida pourtant de ne pas s'attarder. Se levant après s'être assuré qu'elle avait bien tout mangé, il étira ses lèvres dans un sourire plus franc.

-Je ne vais pas rester.

-Oh?

-J'étais venu pour voir comment tu allais, les autres aussi s'inquiètent pour toi. Je vais faire le tour du camp et les rassurer. Toi, repose-toi! Si jamais ça ne va pas, tu sais où est ma tente.

Elle sentit brusquement la distance reprendre avec lui, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais connus. Cette séparation soudaine la tiraillait de l'intérieur. Savoir qu'il s'en allait sans passer plus de temps avec elle la rappela à la réalité, elle faillit lui attraper le poignet pour l'en empêcher : son hésitation dura une seconde de trop.

Elle finit par hocher doucement la tête et déposa l'assiette, à regret.

-Oui, merci. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ramènerai tout ça en cuisine.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il quitta totalement la tente et s'en éloigna qu'elle sentit le poids de la solitude lui peser un peu plus sur le cœur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide finalement à pleurer une nouvelle fois. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de pleurer pour la solitude. Depuis quand s'était-elle tant habituée à la compagnie? Elle n'avait pas de souvenirs de cette solitude si pesante et angoissante.

Ces dernières larmes furent pourtant pour elle une sorte de libération, puisqu'elle se sentit fraîche, disponible, apaisée. Elle regarda son assiette puis le tabouret où il s'était assis. Elle n'avait pourtant rien dit. Elle n'avait même pas essayé de le mettre à l'aise. Elle ressentit alors une honte extrême qui lui monta aux joues.

Elle aurait pu au moins lancer une discussions construite et concrète.

-Non mais quelle idiote!

Et de ranger en se promettant de se faire pardonner par un quelconque moyen. C'est justement en rangeant qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié sa cape. Une cape blanche avec au dos l'emblème d'Ylisse en doré qu'avait fait créer le Prince pour tous ceux qui se battaient au nom des Veilleurs. L'occasion se présenta à elle, elle ne pouvait plus passer à côté. Elle tint la veste assez longuement entre les mains, l'analysant sous toutes ses coutures comme si elle pouvait posséder un pouvoir spécial. Elle finit par étirer ses lèvres dans un sourire imperceptible, puis soupira en la pliant en deux.

Le parfum qu'elle dégageait détendait déjà ses épaules et sa nuque endolories.

Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de grimacer.

 _Je m'apprête à faire quelque chose de vraiment stupide..._

Vérifiant que personne ne l'espionnait en fouillant de gauche à droite, elle ferma correctement le battant de sa tente et s'allongea ni une ni deux sur son lit de fortune, s'enroulant dans sa couverture et la fameuse cape.

Elle était encore imprégnée de la chaleur de son propriétaire ainsi que de son parfum.

 _Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez!_ Pensa-t-elle en se justifiant pour elle-même.

Ce n'était pas elle qui risquait de la réchauffer, trempée qu'elle était, et pourtant elle trouva en elle tout le réconfort qui lui fallut pour se détendre. Elle voulait vérifier si l'aura de cet homme pouvait imprégner tout ce qu'il touchait, et elle fut plus que satisfaite.

Dehors, la pluie battait la toile de la tente, le sol boueux et les arbres sombres qui s'élevaient haut. Même la chouette n'émit aucun cri, certainement à l'abri de la tempête.

Le calme revint, elle expira doucement.

Elle ne se sentit plus seule.


	2. You have power, like mine

Fire Emblem : Awakening

 **ファイアー・エンブレム：覚醒**

 **シー** **2** **章・** 「今大丈夫、あなたを損じません。」

 **Chapter C.2 -** _Easy now, girl. I won't hurt you._

Ce fut à l'aube que la stratège se réveilla, engourdie et déboussolée, comme si le monde avait changé autour d'elle. Elle mit un certain temps à comprendre qu'elle était toujours dans sa chambre et, allongée sur sa couche, elle tentait d'analyser cette tente dont la luminosité était encore faible.

Sentant ses yeux brûlés, lourds de poches et secs d'être si tôt levée, elle finit par les frotter avant de bâiller à gorge déployée puis elle s'étira sur toute la longueur de son dos et s'affaissa dans un soupir significatif.

Dehors, seul le chant des quelques oiseaux matinaux retentissait, outre les rares tintements de certaines armes indiquant l'entraînement matinal quotidien. Ce ne fut qu'un faible rayon de lumière, passant par l'interstice du battant de sa tente qui lui donna envie de se lever, non pas les quelques gouttes, vestiges d'une averse virulente, qui lui avaient tantôt donné l'envie de se laisser traîner un peu plus dans les couvertures.

Elle inspira et expira une bonne fois pour toutes avant de sortir les jambes de la couverture. Un frisson la parcourut au contact du pied sur le sol, mais elle préféra penser plus ardemment au soleil pour se donner le courage de se lever de tout son long.

Elle s'habilla, se lava le visage et enfila ses bottes.

Quelle belle matinée en perspective.

Si elle n'avait pas spécialement faim, elle s'attarda cependant à ranger sa tente qui semblait avoir été passée sous une armée de _wyvernes_ en furie, essayant de donner un côté plus attractif, plus sérieux, du moins pour un stratège. Si les autres venaient voir l'état de sa couche, beaucoup aurait du mal à concevoir que la plus organisée des combattantes sur le champ de bataille était une femme aussi désordonnée!

Elle finit par se masser le bas du dos lorsqu'elle termina, plutôt épuisée et découragée par le travail. Elle abandonna l'idée de ranger sa mallette et se contenta de la pousser vulgairement dans un coin où personne n'y prêterait vraiment attention. C'est là qu'elle remarqua la cape que le blond avait laissée, posée sur un des rares tabourets de l'endroit. Elle s'en approcha, l'attrapa entre les doigts et finit par rougir : jamais elle n'aurait pensé agir de la sorte! Il ne fallait pas que cela se sache. En aucun cas.

Mais elle ne pouvait la lui rendre de cette façon : une partie de son odeur à elle s'était empreinte sur le tissu et il risquait d'avoir des doutes sur sa provenance, voire ses faits et gestes.

Pliant la veste avec quelques vêtements, elle décida de les emmener à la rivière qui coulait non loin, petite source d'eau assez pratique pour le camp. De cette façon elle pouvait la laver, la faire sécher et la lui rendre par la suite.

Ni une ni deux, elle parcourut la petite distance qui la séparait du cours d'eau avec un paquet entre les bras surmonté d'un bloc de savon. Par chance il n'y avait personne sur son passage et elle put se consacrer pleinement à son lavage matinal.

Hop, le panier à terre, elle sortit un à un chaque vêtement et le lava minutieusement, en premier la fameuse veste au parfum étrange. D'ailleurs elle mit quelques secondes à la contempler avec insistance, comme si elle pouvait lui révéler quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire jusqu'alors.

-N'importe quoi!

Elle secoua la tête, plongea la cape dans l'eau et se mit à décaper avec ardeur, passant le savon correctement et rinçant le tissu en les frottant entre eux. En réalité elle trouvait cela dommage d'enlever cette odeur si particulière avec un savon aussi peu délicat, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui rendre ses affaires dans un tel état. D'autant qu'elle ne s'était pas gênée pour le garder auprès d'elle toute la nuit. À cette pensée ses joues se teintèrent de rouge, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle n'espérait qu'une seule chose : que personne ne la trouve en flagrant délit.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle termina de tout laver qu'elle commença à entendre du bruit, au loin. Elle se retourna pour voir ce qu'il se passait, curieuse de savoir ce qui pouvait déclencher une telle euphorie, et ce fut l'amas de fumée qui se dégageait des tentes qui lui tira la sonnette d'alarme. Déjà les alertes retentissaient, des hommes et femmes couraient en tout sens.

-Au feu, au feu!

Elle ne réfléchit pas, attrapa le panier rempli de vêtements mouillés et courut aussi vite que possible pour atteindre le camp, parcourant hâtivement les « rues » qui s'étaient formées entre les tentes.

-Chrom! Chrom! Se mit-elle à appeler en portant sa voix au-dessus des toiles tendues.

-Il est déjà sur place!

Des pas s'étaient précipités vers elle, venant de derrière, lui attrapant le bras. C'était Stahl, il semblait encore en tenue d'entraînement. Il avait dû être surpris par l'accident, lui aussi et n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer.

-Viens vite!

-Que se passe-t-il?

La jeune stratège se laissa entraîner par le cavalier, lequel l'emmenait sur les lieux. Elle n'avait opposé aucune résistance, au contraire, elle le suivait dans cette frénésie, craignant le pire. Mais il n'avait avec lui aucune information vitale à lui fournir.

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être une attaque! La caserne principale a pris feu!

Ils ne dirent plus un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent sur place. Autour, de nombreux soldats s'étaient déjà réunis pour faire le constat, et les premiers qui avaient pu intervenir plus rapidement éteignaient le feu qui ne ressemblait plus qu'à un nuage de vapeur grisâtre. Le Prince des Veilleurs était là, encore en tenue de nuit, jetant çà et là l'eau recueillie. Lui aussi avait participé au secours du camp et semblait garder sur le visage et les yeux les traces d'un sommeil agité.

-Chrom!

Le Prince se retourna et plutôt soulagé, accouru auprès de la stratège. Il avait donné son seau d'eau à un soldat qui était venu le récupérer.

-Este, je te cherchais partout!

-On a été attaqué?

-Je ne crois pas, aucune ombre n'a été vue ni même aperçue...

-Un accident?

-Très certainement.

La jeune femme soupira, se tenant le cœur de la main. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi paniquée de son existence, elle préférait même savoir que c'était un accident. Il avait suffi d'un coup de coude ou d'un coup de vent pour que le brasero de la cantine s'enflamme et ne se propage sur toute la caserne. Par chance, le Prince des Veilleurs afficha une expression qui se voulait rassurante.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça va! On a su gérer la situation.

Il lui tapota l'épaule. Autour, déjà tout le monde avait réussi à récupérer ce qu'il restait et la plupart était déjà rassurée de la fin de cet événement soudain. Stahl faisait signe à tous que le feu était éteint, une joie immense parcourut le camp. Il partit vérifier l'état du campement principal pour se faire une idée et réparer au plus vite les dégâts.

-Par contre tu as l'air épuisée...

À ces paroles, la rosée riva ses yeux sur les iris bleus du Prince, qui, loin d'être effondré, souriait, compatissant, à la fois doux et serein. Il y avait là dans cette expression quelque chose qui la peina, et quelle ne fut pas la hardiesse avec laquelle elle surmonta cette tristesse, se mordant l'intérieur des lèvres jusqu'au sang! Elle dut se faire violence, feindre un sourire.

-Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'effondrer devant lui, elle ne pouvait pas montrer autant de faiblesse alors que lui, frère de la Sainte-Reine, surmontait avec bravoure une telle épreuve. Elle se sentit ridicule, se rendant compte du regard lumineux qui émanait de ses yeux, même imprégnés par la douleur et le désespoir. Avait-elle été trop loin? N'était-elle pas assez proche pour se montrer aussi peu résistante face à cette situation? Si la stratège en personne s'effondrait, que ferait le reste du camp? Toutes ces questions lui traversèrent l'esprit, mais elle ne put que se résoudre à les enrayer pour les oublier, ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

Elle sut qu'il voulait ajouter quelque chose, elle alla l'en empêcher. Mais il se ravisa à la dernière minute et finit par soupirer.

-Ah au fait, tu peux prendre ta journée! Les alentours sont plutôt sûrs d'après nos espions et on aura encore quelques jours de repos ici.

Elle écarquilla brusquement les yeux, surprise. Ce fut elle, cette fois-ci, qui alla répliquer mais il la coupa dans son élan.

-Tu en as besoin, tu es notre stratège. Si tu n'es plus là, on ne pourra rien faire sans toi. Alors repose-toi, je préfère te savoir en forme à nos côtés lorsque les batailles reviendront.

Il n'avait pas tort en un sens, mais lui n'avait pas l'air mieux. Était-ce également de l'apparence? Elle ne saurait que trop dire. Malgré tout, le Prince fut assez convaincant et elle ne put que le remercier chaleureusement de la pause qu'il lui accordait. Elle ne savait pas si les informations qu'il lui avait données étaient vraies, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait négliger sa santé, et s'apitoyer sur son sort alors que les Veilleurs chargeraient des ennemis n'était pas non plus une façon pour elle de les aider.

Elle avait décidé de rentrer et de sécher les quelques vêtements qu'elle avait lavé. Avoir une journée de repos pour elle était un luxe qu'elle ne pouvait gaspiller, elle se mit donc à réfléchir rapidement sur ce qu'elle pourrait faire.

-C'est bien la première fois que je n'ai pas à faire quelque chose... c'est plus compliqué que prévu.

Elle prépara un sort de vent rapide et efficace, ce qui put sécher les vêtements en une seule fois, puis elle se mit à les plier. Elle marinait ses idées sans savoir quelle activité l'occuperait. Si elle s'entraînait, elle risquait de se faire gronder et ce n'était pas le but recherché.

Finalement la jeune stratège se décida tout d'abord à plier la veste de Libra avant de parcourir le camp, le paquet sous le bras, pour retrouver la fameuse tente du moine combattant. Il y avait de fortes chances qu'il ne soit pas là s'il devait s'occuper autant des blessés que des armes lourdes, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si elle n'avait jamais eu sa cape. Elle se sentirait coupable.

Arrivée devant la tente, elle hésita quelques secondes, le cœur battant. Que pouvait-elle dire? Qu'elle avait gardé sa veste avec elle toute la nuit? Ce n'était pas correct. Elle n'était pas plus prête que cela, elle tripotait la veste avec une certaine nervosité.

Mal lui en prit, car le battant de la tente la heurta de plein fouet. Elle recula brusquement, se tint le visage dans le feu de l'action, laissant tomber la veste sur le sol gadoueux.

-Aïe aïe!

-Este?! Ça va?

Elle entrouvrit ses yeux larmoyants avant de les écarquiller.

-Libra...!

Le jeune homme sembla tout d'abord médusé mais n'osait la toucher.

-Je ne t'ai pas fait mal? Viens, il faut te passer quelque chose de froid!

-Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas!

Elle mit un certain temps avant de comprendre que Libra était là, devant elle, à essayer de la soulager comme il pouvait. Lui qui était si impassible avait le regard de l'inquiétude maladive. Elle finit tout de même par accepter d'entrer, encore légèrement étourdie du coup qu'elle s'était pris sur le nez, se frottant l'extrémité douloureuse. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de reprendre la veste.

Le blond imbiba un linge d'eau froide et la fit asseoir pour lui tamponner doucement le nez.

-Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas que tu étais là...

Elle fit non de la tête.

-C'est moi, j'ai hésité...

-Hésité?

Elle se reprit brusquement, ses joues rosirent.

-Je t'ai apporté ta veste! Détourna-t-elle subitement en se tenant le lingue mouillé sur le nez et attrapant de l'autre main la cape pliée. Elle remarqua à la dernière seconde qu'elle était tombée. Je l'avais pourtant lavée...

Le moine écarquilla légèrement les yeux puis sourit, amusé.

-Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, c'est ma faute, je l'ai laissée avec toi.

Este secoua vivement la main, gênée.

-Du tout, ça ne m'a pas posé problème! Désolée de te l'emmener seulement maintenant... Tu aurais pu en avoir besoin.

Il se mit à rire, d'un rire cristallin dont elle n'avait jamais deviné la douceur. Ce genre de rire que l'on a du mal à regarder et à écouter sans rire soi-même. Elle le contempla littéralement, ses lèvres s'étaient étirées spontanément.

-Quoi? Demanda-t-elle, sourire aux lèvres. Son rire était presque contagieux.

-Non rien, je trouvais juste que tu étais mignonne à t'inquiéter pour quelque chose d'aussi anodin!

Son visage vira au rouge pivoine, sa main vint cacher ses lèvres le temps de réaliser, avant de lui donner un petit coup sur le bras.

-Mais! Comment peux-tu dire ça si sérieusement!

Il se mit à rire d'autant plus, il n'avait jamais eu ce rire si caractéristique et dont on pourrait se souvenir devant les autres. Du moins, pas depuis qu'il était arrivé au camp. Elle sourit plus franchement mais détournait le regard, beaucoup trop gênée pour le coup.

-Merci, tout de même.

Elle le regarda de ses yeux noisettes, comme surprise. Il lui indiqua le tissu qu'il avait entre les mains.

-Pour la cape.

Elle fit semblant d'être désintéressée, haussa les épaules.

-Ce n'est rien...

Il la rangea dans ses affaires sans vraiment la dépoussiérer, soulignant ce manque d'attachement aux choses futiles. Ce n'était pas un homme d'église pour rien, il était serein en tout circonstance, de lui émanait quelque chose de particulier qui détendait ses épaules rigides. Il n'avait pas l'air de posséder d'objet précieux d'ailleurs, sa tente était assez impersonnelle et dénuée de décoration.

Néanmoins, dans la contemplation de cette silhouette étrange et assurée, ses pupilles furent attirées par de magnifiques couleurs qui trônaient dans le coin de son regard comme si la lumière éblouissante éclairant un paysage sortait tout droit d'une fenêtre. Sa conscience réagit lorsqu'elle comprit que dans cet angle vivait, libre et subtile, une œuvre dont elle ne soupçonnait pas l'existence. Ses paupières s'agrandirent, ses iris s'illuminèrent. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de réagir.

-Quelle magnifique tableau! S'exclama-t-elle soudain, comme absorbée par une telle beauté.

Elle se leva spontanément, se rapprocha de la toile tendue sur un modeste chevalet. Elle ne pouvait plus défaire son regard d'elle.

-Quel éclat! Et tous ces détails! Est-ce toi qui l'as fait? Demanda-t-elle, émerveillée, se retournant pour chercher une confirmation dans le visage du jeune homme.

Celui, malgré la surprise, hocha doucement la tête en se rapprochant d'elle.

-Je trouve qu'il te ressemble...

-Vraiment?

-Il dégage une certaine mélancolie... répondit-elle en hochant la tête à son tour, embrassant la toile de son regard.

-De la mélancolie?

Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, peut-être qu'il ne le prendrait pas comme un compliment. Elle secoua la main.

-Ah... ce n'était pas une critique, ne le prend pas mal! Tu peux même oublier ce que je viens de dire, après tout je ne m'y connais pas vraiment.

Il esquissa un sourire.

-Je ne n'y connais pas grand chose non plus... je veux dire, à l'art.

-Pourtant tu as du talent!

-D'après ce que l'on m'a dit j'ai de la technique, mais mes œuvres manqueraient d'âme.

La rosée écarquilla les yeux et, paraissant outrée, elle s'emporta.

-Qui a osé dire ça? C'était juste un jaloux! Ton tableau est une œuvre d'art! Elle dégage tellement d'émotions que je ne saurais les décrire, j'en suis bouleversée! Elle fit une petite pause pour confirmer de son regard la totalité de la peinture. Elle est pour quelqu'un en particulier?

Il regarda son tableau un long moment, comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose de spécifique lui aussi, peut-être un passé ou une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ses yeux parurent alors aussi limpides que de jeunes ruisseaux, aussi doux qu'une légère brise de printemps, et elle se surprit à le contempler.

Le blond reprit.

-Non, je ne passe jamais commande.

-Oh...

Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle devait être soulagée ou déçue. Si une autre personne ne recevait pas ce tableau, elle n'était pas plus certaine de pouvoir le récupérer. Mais le prêtre sembla deviner ses intentions et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme pour attirer son attention.

-Tu as l'air d'y tenir, tu le veux?

La proposition la surprit, ses joues rosirent. Sur le coup, elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir entendu ce qu'elle désirait tant entendre.

-Vraiment? Je peux l'avoir?

Il confirma une nouvelle fois et la prit délicatement entre les mains pour la lui tendre.

-Si elle te plaît tant, je te l'offre.

Son visage se mit à rayonner d'une aura de douceur et de joie qui prit le jeune prêtre au dépourvu.

-Bien entendu, avec grand plaisir!

Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux, restant un moment figé sur sa radiance. Elle prit le tableau avec beaucoup de délicatesse et le regardait de cette façon qu'ont les femmes de faire lorsqu'elles éprouvent un sentiment indéfinissable. C'est ce qui le laissa ébahi quelques secondes avant qu'il ne remarque son sourire plus prononcé et plus franc. C'était également la première fois qu'il le voyait, comme si cette toile lui révélait un côté d'elle qu'il n'avait jamais vu alors.

-Ah que je suis contente! J'en prendrai soin, promis!

Elle souriait bêtement mais elle n'en était pas moins heureuse. Il lui fallut cependant quelques minutes pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait donné, elle, la veste salie alors qu'il lui faisait offrande de sa toile.

-AH! Redonne-moi ta cape, je vais la laver!

Il haussa les sourcils.

-Tu t'inquiètes encore pour ça? Il rit de nouveau, elle fut tout simplement subjuguée. Pas de soucis, après tout je la salirai encore aujourd'hui. Sois rassurée! D'ailleurs, merci de me l'avoir rapportée.

Ses yeux marquaient une certaine franchise qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué, une certaine vérité qui ne ressortait pas lorsqu'il était avec les autres, mais qu'elle avait parfois eu l'occasion de voir sur le champ de bataille. Était-ce ce regard là qui le définissait? Elle pourrait en être fière d'y avoir assisté, car elle devait certainement être la première à l'avoir vu sous un nouveau jour.

-Hm... , elle fixa de nouveau la toile, bon, je vais de ce pas l'accrocher alors! Je ne peux plus attendre!

Il sourit, elle emballa la toile dans sa propre veste en faisant attention de ne pas l'abîmer.

-Tu veux quelque chose pour le recouvrir?

-Non, ça ira! Et puis tu as déjà tant fait pour moi! Merci beaucoup!

-Ce n'est rien.

Elle s'était levée, avait pris le temps de le remercier encore et encore puis s'en était retournée à une vitesse qu'elle ne s'était jamais cru permise. Si elle avait oublié beaucoup de choses, c'était que son esprit était absorbé par cette toile délicate et subtile qui conservait encore le parfum mystérieux du moine combattant, un parfum rappelant à la fois la chaleur étrange qu'il dégageait mais aussi la distance presque séculaire qu'il instaurait entre lui et le monde.

Une fois dans sa tente, elle installa le tableau en tête de son lit et recula pour voir ce que cela donnait. Elle ne put qu'exprimer sur son visage auparavant si triste le sourire de quelqu'un d'heureux. Il était incroyable comme une toile pouvait faire sourire des gens, par de simples traits égayer sa journée et par de simples couleurs révéler la profondeur du cœur d'une personne.

Elle y pensa sincèrement en la contemplant si longuement.

Elle trouva le monde plus beau encore qu'il ne l'était.

Mais elle était loin de se douter que cette œuvre n'était que la première représentation d'un paysage qui n'était encore qu'esquissé.


End file.
